


[podfic] Yasss Bitches We Have Our Team Back: an introduction to the Quebec City Nordiques

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [32]
Category: Hockey RPF, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Characters, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, fanworkception, in-universe primer, of fanwork of fanwork of fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: [a primer to the Quebec City Nordiques as they exist in the world of the Superstition series by Superstition_hockey]00:43:27 :: Written byYeswayappianway.





	[podfic] Yasss Bitches We Have Our Team Back: an introduction to the Quebec City Nordiques

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yasss Bitches We Have Our Team Back: an introduction to the Quebec City Nordiques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877807) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpforigyasssbitcheswehaveourteamback) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_3qpqu_Dzf-mhKXVJo2QTjhlSxWcNt5K)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Yeswayappianway for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 **Credits:**[Superstition series by Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/series/413233), [Points on a Line: A Jantal Primer/Ship Manifesto by Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435733)


End file.
